


How We Love

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not sure if this is a good idea.."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean... Maybe this- us, I mean- isn't a good idea," Mathias mumbled into the pillow.</p><p>"Well, it's a little too late to say that now, we've been married for over a year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Love

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea.."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Maybe this- us, I mean- isn't a good idea," Mathias mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, it's a little too late to say that now, we've been married for over a year, and we have two dogs, and god knows how many cats," Lukas replied, giving the other man a slightly bewildered glare.

Mathias adjusted the pillows he was resting on, shaking his head.

"No, I mean- It's just.. man, how do you speak the words to describe what you're trying to say, when there is a thousand ways to say it wrongly..."

"How about thinking first, before you speak. I hear that's a great way to start, well, any conversation," Lukas gave a slight laugh through his nose, turning to look at Mathias more clearly.

Mathias let out a slight laugh, shaking his head.

"What I meant is that I'm not sure how we got here. I mean, I'm glad we did, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.. It's just that things weren't always easy between us, ya know?" Mathias let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "I mean, we've both put each other through so much, and yet, I still live with you. Like you said, we've been married over a year now, and we have two dogs, and 'god knows how many cats'."

Lukas nodded, looking to be in thought for a moment before he looked up at Mathias, before chuckling out a small, "I guess someone upstairs really loves you."

Mathias laughed again before mumbling out a small, "Yeah, I guess.."

Lukas gave him a smile, placing a had on his cheek and stoking it lovingly. "What even brought this on?"

Mathias sighed into the others hand, moving to place a small kiss onto the palm. "I dunno. I just love you and feel so lucky to have you, that's all."

Lukas smiled, leaning down to place his lips on the others. After a chaste kiss, he pulled away, kissing his temple and mumbling out a small, "I'm so lucky to have you, and I love you too,"


End file.
